The Office BTS Lemon Fanfic
by JuicyFruitFanFiction
Summary: When Jodie just wants to go out in party Cole says no, but when she visits Nathan Dawkins, things get a little frisky.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!: Juicy Fruit fanfiction ahead! _

_Jodie Holmes x Nathan Dawkins Forever! Jothan Hawkins!_

* * *

_When Jodie gets rebellious because Cole doesn't let her go partying with her friends Jodie decides to get Nathan to let her go in her own special way._

_100% Lemon Don't read if you don't like Older guys with Younger Girls!_

* * *

**"Cole!" Jodie shouts as she stops around her bedroom, her black boots slam against the carpet floor.**

**'I'm sorry Princess" He says into the intercom watching Jodie have a tantrum "I just can't let you go"**

**Jodie grunts "Don't call me Princess, I'm not a kid anymore!"**

**"Well you're sure acting like one" He says sighing.**

**Jodie stomps into her bedroom, posters of rock bands practically cover the black walls as dirty and clean laundry are scattered across the floor. Her bed unmade and in a pile as CD are shelved on the stereo.**

**"Why can't I go?!" She says kicking over her childhood teddy bears along with clothes.**

**"Because you can't be trusted, who knows what danger you might get into?" **

**"But Coleeee~!" She winces letting out a loud moan "Please! It's Saturday night! I'm almost eighteen now!"**

**"Listen Princess, Nathan's orders, you know how protective he is"**

**Jodie rolls her eyes as she stands close to the door.**

_**Aiden. **_

**She calls as she closes her eyes trying to gain contact with the blue invisible blur that is her loyal companion.**

**Jodie lets her eyes close as she uses Aiden to control Cole.**

**After a few minutes the door eventually opens.**

**"Cole, I'm sorry, but you must understand that I haft to go, how else am I going to make friends?"**

**Cole stands there as Jodie walks right past him and down the hall.**

**Aiden, still in control of Cole makes him sit down and become introduced into a long and tiresome sleep.**

**"That should give me enough time" Jodie says walking down the empty hall.**

**Opening a door which leads into a recording area she takes the door to the right which enters Nathan's office.**

**Entering she shuts the door behind her.**

**"N-Nathan?" She says taking small steps towards Nathan who is on his computer.**

**"What are you doing here? I specifically told Cole not to let you out!"**

**"I'm sorry" Jodie says "I felt so light headed in that room, I just needed to get out"**

**Nathan nods understand as he quickly switches off his current tab, he moves around a bit behind the desk but Jodie is to far of a distance to see what he's doing.**

**"Whatcha up to?" She says walking next to him.**

**"Oh I was just finishing off some research"**

**Jodie nods "What kind of research?"**

**Nathan shrugs "Just some stuff I suppose nothing you'd be interested in"**

**"But I'm curious to know" Jodie smiles trying to get him to with poor results.**

**"I'll be right back" He says walking towards the bathroom door.**

**Jodie hears the lock behind him and just as the coast is clear she sits in the computer seat and scans his computer.**

**Accessing the web she eventually finds the history button.**

**Smirking she hears the bathroom flush as Nathan comes out.**

**"J-Jodie what are you doing?!" He says as Jodie twirls in the seat facing Nathan.**

**She stands as Nathan walks towards her **

**"Oh Nathan" She smirks "You really thought you'd get away with it didn't you?"**

**Jodie lets out a small giggle.**

**"You don't have permission to access my personal requirements or research!" He says angrily.**

**"Oh please, pornography has nothing to do with personal requirements or research"**

**Turning red, Nathan tries to avoid eye contact "Why do you care anyways?!"**

**"I don't but knowing you watch it I'm intrigued"**

**Nathan jumps when he feels Jodie's hand rub over his groin "J-Jodie!"**

**Jodie smirks again, rubbing his erection.**

**"I know you like this Nathan, don't bother backing out"**

**It was true, Nathan felt a slight pleasure at her touch, he gave in knowing theres no use to try get her to stop, Jodie always got her way.**

**"T-This is wrong Jodie, you're only 17 it's almost illegal!"**

**"So?" Jodie says making a start at unzipping his pants with her teeth "No one will know"**

**Jodie makes Nathan sit in the chair as she takes off his jeans, rubbing her hand over the tented area of his underwear.**

**"J-Jodie..." He says trying inhale air as Jodie grabs a hold of his manhood.**

**"So big..." She says looking at Nathan who's blushing.**

**With her hands, Jodie begins to stroke his manhood, before leaning in to lick his shaft.**

**After a few seconds Jodie moves away to take her shirt off, revealing a white lacy bra.**

**Unclipping it she tosses it aside and goes back to pumping his erection.**

**Sucking on the tip she stops pumping and begins to lower herself deeper, taking in a few more inches of his hard cock.**

**"Jodie!" Nathan moans as he gentle knots his fingers in her dark hair before using both hands to grasp onto her, pulling her closer.**

**"Mhmmffppp..." Jodie says deep throating Nathan's hard erection before she feels his release. Her mouth is soon filled with salty white juice as she swallows most, some dripping down her lip.**

**"Fuck Nathan!" She says wiping it off.**

**She takes Nathan's shirt off as she leans in to kiss Nathan grabbing his hand and pressing it against her medium sized breast.**

**She presses her tongue into Nathans, their saliva mixing as Jodie moans from Nathan massaging her breast before moving away from her kiss and starts sucking on her breast, licking her nipples.**

**"Ohh Nathan!" She says "Ohhh!"**

**Wearing a short pink plaid skirt with black stockings, Nathan pushes her lightly onto the desk, her legs go up as Nathan uses her hand and rubs her clit through the stockings.**

**He moves the skirt back and hitches it up to her stomach as he rips parts of her pantyhose until theres a big enough gap between her thighs as Nathan uses his tongue to lick Jodie's cunt through the white panties.**

**"N-Nathan, don't tease me like that!" She says spreading her legs out wider, wrapping them around Nathans head.**

**"Ohhh Jesus Christ!"**

**Nathan helps Jodie take off the stockings and white panties as he decides to leave the skirt on.**

**Nathan inserts his middle finger inside her as Jodie moans loudly **

**"Ohhh Nathan, yes! Yes!"**

**Inserting another, he uses his thumb to rub her clit.**

**"Oh my god Nathan don't stop!"**

**As he has three fingers inside her Jodie reaches her climax, letting her white juices run down her thighs as Nathan licks it all up.**

**Jodie takes off the skirt, now both naked.**

**"I...want...you...inside of me...now!" Jodie says regaining her breath.**

**Nathan smiles as he grabs onto Jodie's legs and puts one over his shoulder for comfort, he whips his still erect cock on her clit before holding it at her entrance waiting for Jodie's signal.**

**"Fuck me now!" She moans, grabbing her own breast massages them.**

**Nathan pushes inside of her, feeling Jodie's warm and slippery walls.**

**"Oh Jodie, you're so tight!" He says pushing in and out of her.**

**"Fuck me Mr Dawkins, fuck me so hard!"**

**Nathan begins to go faster as he leans down and pushes his tongue into her mouth moaning at the same time.**

**"Fuck me...fuck me..."**

**He moves out of her as Jodie gets off the desk.**

**She bends down, holding on the table as Nathan inserts his cock into her wet cunt from behind.**

**"Ohh yes, I love this Mr Dawkins!"**

**Nathan slaps her small ass a few times before leaning on top of her grabbing her tits and pressing them together, using his fingers to massage her hard nipples.**

**"Ohhh, don't stop, I know you want this!" She says.**

**"Damn Jodie, keep it down, you could wake up the whole damn hospital!"**

**Jodie laughs "Then everyone could watch you fuck me from behind!"**

**After a few minutes Nathan lies on the table as Jodie sits on top of him, using her arms to hold her up, Nathan grabs her thighs and straight away shoves his cock inside of her, feeling the wet juices of lust.**

**"Oh yea!" moans Jodie as she grinds onto him, jumping up and down.**

**"J-Jodie!" Nathan says moaning "I-I'm gonna cum!"**

**Jodie smiles "Do it then!"**

**"I-I can't hold it in anymore"**

**"Let it all out Nathan, it's fine!"**

**Nathan presses himself close to Jodie, releasing his cum inside of Jodie's cunt.**

**"Ohh yea!" Jodie says as she reaches her climax again.**

* * *

**"Nathan?" Jodie says smiling, sucking on his cock again.**

**Nathan smiles down at her, playing with her hair "Yea?"**

**"Do you think I can go out? I promise to be back before dawn!"**

**Smiling as Nathan cums again, in her mouth he nods "Sure, just take Cole with you"**

**She nods swallowing all his semen "Sure, maybe we could do this again sometime, I would love to feel your cock in my pussy again!"**

**Both laughing, Jodie quickly gets changed and leaves as Nathan smiles, being in his office by himself again.**

**"Sure thing..." he says smiling to himself.**

**"Sure thing..."**

* * *

_Okay so that was my first fanfiction *cue angels awing* xD_

_I hope it wasn't to long, I tried to make it short. Maybe for my next one I could do a crossover?_

_Piece out Bitches!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Bar

**"C,mon Cole!" Jodie said smiling as she and Cole ( who isn't being controlled by Aiden) make their way to the car.**

**"Be quiet Jodie, we don't want to wake the hospital up"**

**Unlocking the door, Cole sits in the drivers seat as Jodie sits next to him.**

**"Who cares, besides Nathan did say we could go, just as long as you look after me"**

**Rolling his eyes Cole drives out of the parking lot and into an abandoned section of town**

**"You sure this is where the party is?" He says looking out the window.**

**"I'm sure, Katie gave me the address"**

**Nodding, Cole eventually finds the bar with the same address to the one on the paper. **

**"Alright then, let's go"**

**Wearing her pink plaid skirt with netted stockings, blue shirt and leather jacket. They enter the Bar which is empty except for a few Harley riders playing pool. **

**"We must be early" Jodie says sitting at the bar which is also being run by a Harley rider.**

**"Hey lil lady, what brings you here?"**

**Glaring at the man she turns her head "None of your god damn business"**

**"Jodie!" Cole says "I'll be right back, I haft to use the bathroom"**

**Nodding, Jodie turns her phone on and starts texting Katie.**

**Jodie nearly jumps when she feels two firm hands grasp onto her breast.**

**"Gah!" She almost screams, dropping the phone.**

**"Oh look what we have here" the bartender says "Couple of ripe pairs right here!"**

**He lefts Jodie's shirt up, feeling the padded lacy bra also lifting that up too.**

**"S-Stop!" She says trying to free his grasp.**

**The man lets go as Jodie puts her bra and shirt back on.**

**"Rude!" She says walking over to the pool table.**

**"Well hello" The man says, his other friend with him.**

**"H-hi" I say "Playing pool huh?"**

**"Yep, wanna play?"**

**Jodie smiles "I've never played before, sure why not"**

**The guys smile, handing over Jodie a pole **

**"You just gotta shoot the white ball and try and get the colored balls into the corners, make sure you don't get the black one in though"**

**Nodding, she manages to get five balls in one shot.**

**"Well I'll be, for a new player you're bloody good"**

**Cole walks out of the bathroom "Hey Jodie" he says**

**Jodie turns to him "Yea?"**

**"I'm just gonna wait in the car, come see me when you wanna go back home"**

**"Kay!" She says as Cole walks out.**

**"Now where were we" Jodie smiles holding the pole**

**"Playing pool, names Jodie right?"**

**She nods "And you guys are?"**

**"I'm Josh" Says one guy with a red hat "And that there is Trev, the bartender is Cliff"**

**"Nice to meet you"**

**Jodie turns about to shoot another few balls before she feels someone grab her firm ass.**

**"Hey!" she says turning around. Trev smiles "Nice ass you got there, specially for someone you're age, how old are you 18?"**

**"17!" she corrects "close though"**

**The guys smile "Good enough for me"**

**Josh grabs ahold of both her breast, feeling her nipples already getting hard.**

**"S-Stop!" she says. Trev picked her up and lies her down across the pool table.**

**Josh lets her breast go, and lifts her skirt up and rubs her clit. **

**"S-S...Stop!" she says between moans even though deep down she's really enjoying this.**

**"Why, looks like you're enjoying this" Trev says as Cliff comes over smiling**

**"Looks like we got some entertainment" **

**Trev takes off Jodie's shirt and bra along with his own. The guys take their shirts off.**

**Trev begins to play with Jodie's breast, rubbing her nipples.**

**Josh takes off her stockings and throws her skirt away, before beginning to lick her wet cunt.**

**Cliff undoes his pants and puts Jodie's hand on his erection as she pumps it hard.**

**"Oooohhh! she says as Trev's long erection enters her mouth.**

**Finally the boys stop as Trev and Josh take their pants off along with their underwear, all four now naked.**

**Lying Jodie onto a table, Trev sticks his hard cock inside Jodie's wet cunt as Josh sticks his cock into Jodie's mouth.**

**Cliff begins to pump his own manhood on Jodie before they all switch sides.**

**"I'm gonna cum!" Josh says as he unloads his cum into Jodie's mouth.**

**Sitting on a chair, Cliff motions Jodie to sit on her, she does as she moans when Cliffs cock goes right into her asshole. Josh sticks his dick into Jodie's cunt while she sucks on Trev's dick.**

**"Oh fuck me!" Jodie says "Fuck me so hard all you of!"**

**"This is the best ass I've fucked in years" Cliff says as he cums.**

**"Oh yes! Fuck me so hard you cum!"**

**Within a few minutes everyone's cumming onto her.**

**After two hours Jodie puts her clothes back on and cleans all the while juice from her hair and face.**

**She waves goodbye as she leaves the bar and entering the car.**

**"Had a good time" Cole says smiling**

**"Yea, better than a party in my opinion"**

**After a few minutes, Cole keeps his eyes on the road unaware as Jodie unzips his pants, and takes his black cock in her mouth **

**"J-Jodie!" he says "What on Earth are you doing?!"**

**"Giving you a good time, this is how I got Nathan to let me out"**

**"You mean?" Cole says driving "You had sex with him just so you could leave?"**

**"Mhm! And I did a good job too, now let me suck you're cock!"**

**She takes in the whole thing listening to Cole's moans "Ohhh Jodie!" **

**After cumming almost five times they arrive at the Hospital**

**Jodie rips a hole in her stockings as she sits on Cole's lap, his dick slips into her pussy**

**"J-Jodie...ohh yes!"**

**Jumping up and down in the car they both moan before Cole cums.**

**Turning around, facing Cole. His long black dick goes into her asshole**

**"Fuck me...in the ass!"**

**"With pleasure" Cole says as he grabs Jodie's thighs and thrusts into her deep for another few minutes before cumming.**

**Entering the hospital Jodie bids Cole goodnight before fingering herself to sleep as Cole masturbates while watching her.**

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, it was requested and I was really busy!_


End file.
